Televiscion
| }} Television è una sit-com ideata e diretta da Gennaro Nunziante nel 1997. Trama Il programma è presentato dalla toscana Anna Meacci affiancata dalle "etoilettes" (abile gioco di parole che unisce il loro ruolo di etoiles alla scenografia del programma piena di toilettes), cinque ragazze in abiti succinti che curano la sigla e gli stacchetti. La trasmissione è incentrata su un gioco a quiz in cui ogni settimana una coppia sposata, la cui vita è stata spiata dalle telecamere di "Televiscion" negli ultimi anni, deve rispondere a domande sulla propria vita familiare. La risposta viene poi verificata tramite un filmato che ritrae la coppia in quel momento. Le coppie che si avvicendano sono diversissime tra loro e sono tutte interpretate da Toti e Tata, i quali si dividono equamente i ruoli maschili e femminili. Nell'ultima settimana di trasmissione i vincitori delle settimane precedenti si sfidano tra loro per decretare il campione assoluto di Televiscion. Al quiz si alternano vari momenti umoristici, come l'intervento a inizio trasmissione dell'onorevole Pinuccio Tatarella (Toti) accompagnato dal fido Simeone Di Cagno Abbrescia (Tata) e la parentesi dedicata all'informazione con la messa in onda, alternativamente, di due telegiornali: il Tc2 (diretto da Toti) e il Tj1 (diretto da Tata). Non manca lo spazio musicale, dedicato ai Sentibilissimi, parodia delle boyband in voga negli anni '90. Si tratta di un duo (composto ovviamente da Toti e Tata, entrambi con una folta parrucca bionda) le cui canzoni trattano temi ricorrenti nell'età adolescenziale (amore, amicizia, riflessioni sull'ambito famigliare e sulla religione...). Una piccola parte è riservata anche a Mauro Pulpito, qui nei panni del cantante melodico Jo Sussurro, invitato in trasmissione per presentare quotidianamente un suo nuovo brano. Presentato con ammirazione dalla conduttrice, avrà a malapena il tempo di suonare la prima strofa delle sue canzoni prima che queste vengano interrotte per esigenze di palinsesto (subito dopo andava in onda la pubblicità). Famiglie in gara Famiglia De Scalzi La prima famiglia in gara è la famiglia De Scalzi. Lui, Vito (Toti), è un delinquente barese sulla falsa riga di Piero Scamarcio; lei, Llina (Tata), si sta convertendo al buddismo. Hanno una figlia di nome Estrada e vivono con le due mamme (interpretate da Maria Acquaviva e Federico Mario Mancini). Famiglia Imparato La seconda famiglia è la famiglia Imparato. Lui, Ciro (Tata), possiede una fabbrica di scarpe; lei, Brigida (Toti), fa la casalinga. Sono napoletani e si sono sposati giovanissimi perché lei è rimasta incinta. Hanno due figli, un maschio e una femmina, e una governante (Maria Acquaviva). Elemento ricorrente dei loro filmati è il desiderio carnale di Ciro nei confronti della moglie Brigida, spesso riempita di regali molto costosi dal marito per farsi assecondare. Famiglia Lo Vomito Terza famiglia in gara è la famiglia Lo Vomito. Lui, Nino (Toti), è barese e fa il metronotte; lei, Chiara (Tata), è leccese e fa la casalinga. Si tratta di una famiglia abbastanza povera e modesta. Anche loro hanno due figli, un maschio (che durante le puntate il padre scoprirà essere gay) e una femmina (che aspetta un figlio da un uomo sposato). Anche loro vivono con le due madri, sempre interpretate da Maria Acquaviva e Federico Mario Mancini (quest'ultimo nell'esilarante parte di una vecchina con l'arteriosclerosi). Famiglia Rizzoni La quarta e ultima famiglia partecipante al gioco è la famiglia Rizzoni. Lui, Ludovico (Tata), è un medico; lei, Yolanda (Toti), è un avvocato. Famiglia di alta borghesia, anche loro vivono con le rispettive madri e con due figli, un maschio yuppie (Toti) e una femmina che studia giurisprudenza per seguire le orme di sua madre (passando però tutti gli esami grazie al provvidenziale intervento della madre). Trasmissione televisiva La sitcom è stata trasmessa per la prima volta su Telenorba e Teledue (oggi Telenorba 7 e Telenorba 8) nei mesi di novembre e dicembre del 1997. Nelle repliche successive sono state tagliate le scene in cui Toti & Tata interpretano rispettivamente Pinuccio Tatarella e Simeone Di Cagno Abbrescia. Curiosità Sulla scenografia capeggia una grande scritta in inglese: "This is what you want, this is what you get". Television infatti rappresenta in maniera comica una forte critica alla "tv spazzatura" che in quegli anni cominciava a imperversare sempre più nelle varie emittenti televisive. Fonti Categoria:Parodie Categoria:Sitcom Categoria:Telenorba